


[vid] I Wanna Be a Cowboy

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six guns at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] I Wanna Be a Cowboy

I Wanna Be a Cowboy [DL version here](http://gwynethr.net)  
Artist: Boys Don't Cry

 

Password: rawhide

[cowboy](http://vimeo.com/47639417) from [gwyneth](http://vimeo.com/gwyneth) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
